A Bridge Too Close
The episode starts off by focusing on the Constructicons being officially branded Decepticons by Megatron after they swear their alligence to him. After the pair are sworn in, Issac Sumad is ordered to test the Decepticon's new Spacewbridge, only to find out that it doesn't work. The scene jumps to the moon where Starscream is addressing his new clone army, it is explained that the differnet Starscream cones represent the different parts of Starscream's personality. The coward (Skywarp's colours), the ego-maniac (Thundercracker's colours), the bootlicker (Sunstorm's colours), the pathalogical liar (Ramjet colours) and the female Starscream (G2 Ramjet colours). We jump back to the Decepticon base again where Megatron orders Shockwave to send him the best Spacebridge engineer on Cybertron. Shockwave annouces that Bulkhead is the best Spacebridge engineer that there is, so Megatron comes up with a plan to capture the green Autobot himself. Over at the Autobot base Bulkhead is trying out some new artistic styles, though the other Autobots don't appear to quiet get the giant Autobots' creativity. Bulkhead storms off upset, followed by Bumblebee and Sari, though the three are soon joined by Megatron with Issac Sumdac as his prisoner. As the two Autobots and Megatron battle is out the mysterious Blurr racing car turns up. It had earlier intercepted a transmission between the Decepticons regareding Megatron's plan. As Bumblebee attacks the blue car it transforms and reveals itself as Blurr, a spy for the Elite Guard. As the two argue Bumblebee spots Bulkhead being taken away by Megatron. The scene jumps back to the Decepticon base where Megatron orders Bulkhead to help him fix the Spacebridge, threaterning to use the Headmaster unit (which Blitzwing and Lugnut stole for him) to remove Bulkhead's head and use his body against his friends. Bulkhead eventually gives in and helps Megatron fix the spacebridge. Whilst this is going on Blurr explains to the Autobot's what he heard and where the Decepticon's base is. The scene jumps again to the Constructicons, Mixmaster and Scrapper, building the spacebridge under the supervision of Bulkhead and Issac Sumdac. Issac doesn't believe that Bulkhead knows what he's talking about, then realises that Bulkhead is trying to sabotague the work. Unfortunatley for the scientist he under-estimates Bulkhead, who is actually doing what Megatron wants. On the Moon Starscreams brigade flys off to Earth to intercept the Decepticons whilst Ratchet and Sari are in the Autobot spaceship, looking to use the Allsparks fragments to power up the ship. At the same time the Autobots turn up at the Decepticon base, where they are attacked by the Decepticons. A fight ensues with some Autobots and some Deceptcons being caught in status cuffs before Starscream and his clones turn up, just as the Spacebridge is activated. That's the end of Part 1. The episode starts continuing straight from where the previous episode ended with the Autobots, Decepticons and Starscream's clones attacking each other around the activated Spacebridge. With various Clones being captured, soon followed by the Autobots and Decepticons, Optimus Prime and Megatron are left to team up against Starscream and his remaining clones. Megatron uses Optimus as a sheild before he is finally caught by the clones. During this time Ratchet and Sari are still working on the Autobot's ship, which is annouced as being alive. This ship, Omega Supreme, is a surving Guardian Robot from the great war, who faught with Ratchet. Whilst they work to revive Omega Issac Sumdac attempts to use the Headmaster unit to defeat Starscream and Megatron in one move. He manages to remove Starscream's head from his body and connect the Headmaster unit, but his plan fails when Megatron escapes. The surviving clones then swear allegiance to Megatron, betraying Starscream. Ratchet and Sari manage to free Omega from the volcano on Dinobot Island and head towards the Decepticon base. There Megatron decides to use the Spacebridge, as Shockwave reveals that he is Longarm Prime and is the Autobot spy on Cybertron which was believed to be Wasp. Omega then turns up attacking the Decepticon base, so Megatron sends the clones, Blitzwing and Lugnut out to attack Omega. As the Decepticon's attack Omega Supreme transforms into his giant robot form and fights the Decepticons. Things don't go smoothly at first for the giant Autobot, but he eventually gains the upper hand. Megatron sends Optimus Prime through the Spacebridge, but not before Prowl manages to escape. The ninja-bot then escapes and manages to help Optimus escape from the Spacebridge before Megatron decides to use Starscream's head to power-up the Spacebridge. Starscream's Allspark powered head proves to powerfull for the Spacebridge and it goes out of control, sending anything it sucked into itself randomly across the galaxy. As Optimus gets sucked towards the Spaceridge, Megatron gets sucked through before Omega spots what is going on and quiockly despatches the Decepticons and clones before heading into the Decepticon base. He then sacrifies himself to implode the Spacebridge, getting sucked through himself, to save his Autobot friends. With Omega gone and the Spacebridge destoyed, the Decepticon base starts to crumble, so the Autobot's decide that it's time to get out of there. As the Autobots leave they call to the Constructicons, who annouce that they must save the oil. The two are then burried under the rocks whilst the Autobot's make it to safety. The episode ends with the Autobots celbrating their victory, although it is revealed that Sari is injured. That isn't the only thing which is revealed however, as Sari's cut arm exposes wiring rather than blood and muscle. issac Sumdac then annouces he they have something to discuss before the sceen jumps to space where Megatron and Starscream (now just a head) are seen flating to gether. The pair argue as the ending credits role and the season ends.